Running With the Wolves
by PrimrosePrime
Summary: Paige is no ordinary child. As the adopted daughter of Optimus Prime and Ratchet, she can transform into a Predacon wolf. But she can also save the sparks of Cybertronians. With Megatron after her, the Autobots will do anything to protect their family member with their sparks.


Chapter One

Paige's POV~I walk through the school, making everyone look and whisper to themselves. "Hey, look! It's the freak"! I lifted my head and let out a mental groan. It was Vince standing a yard away from me, his eyes glinting with hatred and menace as he smirks at me. I hear my friends, Jack, Miko and Raf walk up beside me. "Leave her alone, Vince." Miko growls, narrowing her eyes. He scoffs, "why waste your time defending that freak of nature"? "She's not a freak"! Raf snaps angrily. He was thirteen now. "Really, brainless? Don't believe me? I'll prove it then." With that said, Vince takes out a ball and throws it. Before anyone can move, the ball hits my head and I stumble and fall to the floor. Almost everyone laughs. Raf helps me up. "That's it"! Miko yells and starts stomping towards Vince but Jack holds her back. I rub my head, tears pricking my eyes, and before I know it, my eyes turn red. "See? She's always the freak! Freak! Freak"! "Freak! Freak"! The words echo in my head as I slowly and shakily stand to my feet. My eyes turn purple before I grit my teeth, swiping up the ball and I throw it at Vince. He lets out a shout of pain when it collides with his shoulder. "Oooh"! Calvin exclaims. "Dang! The freak's got bravery." "Shut up, Ivan." Crystal whispers fiercely. Vince groans, holding his bleeding shoulder. He glared at me, "you're gonna pay for that, freak! He snapped and stormed off. Freddy and Gavin walked after him, wearing disgusted and surprised looks on their faces. "Let's get back to the base." Jack whispers and we all nod before we all leave. Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee and Optimus were at the curb, waiting for us. I slowly get into Optimus and sat down in the driver's seat. "How was school, Paige"? Optimus asks. I shrug sadly, rubbing my arms. My guardian activates his holoform and he gently pats my head. I lean into the embrace. I was mute; my parents had died when I was five years old. I had been under Optimus and Ratchet's care ever since they found me. I had the ability to turn into a predacon wolf, something they didn't mind. Even Ultra Magnus enjoyed it. And to tell you, Vince always called me a freak because of one thing. My eyes always changed. We made it to base and Ratchet glanced over at me as I hopped out. "Hello, Paige." He smiled. I smiled back, "hi, Carrier." I turned into my predacon wolf form and nuzzled his servo, purring softly and cheerfully as the sadness went away. My Carrier and Sire were always there for me no matter what. And that's why I loved all of them so much.

Ratchet's POV~As Paige walks over to Jack, Miko and Raf, Optimus walks over to me. "Bad day again"? I sigh, earning a nod. I clenched my fists angrily, "if they keep hurting my daughter, I will make sure they..." "Ratchet." Optimus says softly yet firmly. I glanced over at the children who were oblivious to our converastion. Letting out a soft sigh, I shook my helm. "This is never going to stop. Not only is Megatron after her, she's being a target because of her power." "Apart from the signal scrambler we had gotten from Agent Fowler, she is protected, Ratchet. I promise." Optimus says. I look him directly in the optics, "I hold you to it." "Done"! "Seriously"?! We turned to see Miko staring at Paige in shock as she held up her homework. "How"?! Miko demands, staring daggers at her, "even I cant figure that out"! Paige giggles and shrugs playfully. Ultra Magnus, Arcee, Cliffjumper and Bumblebee drive in, energon cubes on Ultra Magnus's back. Wheeljack walks over and picks a cube up. "That much huh"? Jack asks, leaning against the railing. "You have no idea, partner." Cliffjumper chuckled. **"We're just glad we got there before the 'Cons did."**

Bumblebee's POV~ I scooped up Paige and Raf into my servos carefully. "Can we go for a drive"? Paige asks. "All of us"? Bulkhead asks, walking up beside me. "Uh, yeah"! Miko grinned, jumping over to Bulk. We all glanced at Optimus, Magnus and Ratchet who were staring at us and apparently listening to us. "Um.." "No." Ratchet said with a frown. "Please, Carrier"? Paige whimpered softly, her eyes changing to a pure bright sapphire blue and she gave the medic puppy dog eyes. Ratcht winced as his optics widened. None of us were able to ignore that. She always won. Somehow. Ratchet sighed heavily, "fine. But be back before nightfall." "Yay"! Miko and Paige exclaim and Arcee gives Ratchet am assuring smile. "Don't worry, Ratchet. We'll make sure to get home before anything happens." With that said, me, Arcee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Cliffjumper and Smokescreen transform into our vehicle forms and once the kids get in, we drive out of base.

Jack's POV~ we zoom down the road, cheering and laughing. "Go faster, Smokey! Faster"! Paige giggled. "Okay"! "Remember what happened last time"? Arcee asks. "You are a party pooper, Arcee. You know that"? Smokescreen huffed. "Well we do have to keep a low profile." Paige shrugs. "Yeah." I sigh and Smokescreen huffs again. Paige giggles and gently pats his dashboard. We all yell in surprise when Cliffjumper suddenly skids to a halt. "What? A human"? Bulkhead and Miko asked. "No. A dog." "A dog"?! Arcee demanded as I got off and saw a white husky. "He doesn't have a collar." I say, looking at the bots. Smokescreen, Bulkhead, Bee and Arcee activate their holoforms and Paige walks up to the husky. She tilts her head and the dog does the same thing. Giggling, she gently patted his head. "Can we keep him"? She asks and Arcee lets out a deep sigh. "Alright." "He better not make a mess in me though or I'm kicking him out." Wheeljack scoffed and Miko snickered.

Paige's POV~ After we picked up the husky, I started petting his fur to which he greatly enjoyed. "I'm gonna name you Frost." He barks at the name with cheerfulness and I giggled. "He seems to like it." Smokescreen chuckles. Frost looks around in surprise for the new voice and I giggle. Smokescreen activates his holoform and Frost nearly barks at him in surprise. I giggle and we make back to base. Carrier looks at me with a soft smile before he notices Frost. "By the Allspark, what is that"?! "An Alaskan husky." Jack says. Ratchet glances at him before he looks at me. "He cannot stay here." "But Carrier... he won't be do anything bad, promise." I beg, my eyes glowing sapphire blue. He looks at Sire. He kneels down and Frost comes forward and sniffs at his servo before licking and nuzzling it. Sire smiles softly before he looks at me. "He may stay." "Yay"! "Optimus." Carrier said, narrowing his optics slightly. "Paige and the children will take care of him, old friend. Don't worry."

Ultra Magnus's POV~Optimus had told Paige and Ratchet that Frost could stay. I was almost as glad as Paige hadn't used the puppy dog eyes technique. Mrs. Darby, Miko, Jackson and Rafael helped her with getting supplies for him. Food, a bed, thatkind of thing. Giggling makes me smile. I was outside of the Wash Racks, waiting for the children to finish giving Frost a bath. I lean against the wall, sighing. A sudden splash and shrieks interrupt my thoughts. There's the sound of laughter. Opening the door, I go into the Wash Racks, blinking at the sight of the Miko cackling madly, Paige giggling, and Jackson and Rafael covered in water. In the middle of all of it, a partly-washed Frost, the Alaskan Husky sitting outside of a makeshift tub. "What happened"? Miko calms down enough to gasp out Frost's name. It was then that I understood that Frost must've jumped out of the tub, splashing water all over. I hold back a smile at the murderous glare Jackson aims at the young dog. Activating my holoform, I walk over, pick Frost up and place him into the back into the tub. Before he can jump out again, I quickly hold him in place before the children start washing his fur again. Paige gently pats his head and he huffs, making Rafael chuckle. As much as I won't admit it, I actually enjoyed the childrens' company. Especially Paige's.


End file.
